oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Rare drop table
The rare drop table or RDT refers to two special drop tables of items. When slain, some monsters have a chance to give loot from one of the rare drop tables instead of loot from their own unique drop table. This chance usually ranges from 1/16 to 1/64. The rare drop table is shared by many monsters - examples are chaos druids, lesser demons, most Slayer monsters and the Kalphite Queen. The rare drop table has three tables: the Standard rare drop table, the Gem drop table and the Mega-rare drop table. Most monsters roll the Gem drop tableGem table, whereas some higher-levelled monsters roll the Standard drop table. Both the Standard drop table and the Gem drop table have a chance at rolling the Mega-rare drop table. The Mega-rare drop table contains mostly empty drops, but also the rune spear, dragon spear and shield left half. It is possible to calculate the odds of a monster with access to the rare drop table dropping a specific item if the chance of them rolling the rare drop table is known. For example, fire giants have a 1/128 chance of rolling the rare drop table and the chance of a dragon med helm from the rare drop table is 1/128; this effectively means fire giants have a 1/16,384 chance of dropping a dragon med helm. Some monsters will have their rare drop table drops appear on an adjacent tile to the rest of the loot pile when the rare drop table is rolled. This can help the player distinguish if the drop came from the rare drop table or their standard drop table, if both tables share some of the same drops. Free-to-play players have very limited access to the rare drop table; they can only get uncut gems. Talisman Depending on the monster, when the Gem drop table or Standard rare drop table is rolled, the monster will drop either a Chaos talisman or Nature talismanhttps://twitter.com/JagexAsh/status/1002308689565507590. Some monsters can drop either talisman if they have access to both tables, such as fire giants. Gem Drop Table Many low-levelled monsters roll the Gem drop table. The Gem drop table has a very small chance of accessing the Mega-rare drop table. Wearing a Ring of wealth will decrease the chance of receiving no drop from 63/128 to 31/96Ring of wealth. In other words, assuming a monster has a 1/16 chance of rolling the Gem Table, the Ring of wealth gives you one additional item from the Gem Table every 95 killsGem Table DropsIneffective Ring of wealth. At current prices, the expected value of a drop is approximately }}}}, or }}}} with a Ring of wealth. |}Gem Table Drop Numbers Dropping monsters |} Standard Rare Drop Table The Standard rare drop tableRare drop table tends to be dropped by higher-levelled monsters. It has a higher chance of accessing the Mega-rare drop table. It is considered to be the main drop table. It contains 128 slots. Note that within these slots, the Gem table has a weight of 20/128, and the Mega-Rare table has a weight of 15/128. At current prices, the expected value of a drop is approximately }}}}. Runes/Ammunition )This item is dropped from the Gem drop table.}} |} Gems /128)}} /128)}} /128)}} )}} |} Equipment )This item is dropped from the Mega-rare drop table.}} )}} )}} |} Miscellaneous /128)This item is part of the standard Rare drop table and the Gem drop table.}} /128)}} /128)}} |} Dropping monsters |} References Category:Items